1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation devices and more particularly pertains to a new chair floatation device for permitting a person, such as a child, to float comfortably in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floatation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, floatation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art floatation devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,405; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,910; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280123; U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,976; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,309; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,086.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chair floatation device. The inventive device includes a hollow body member with a back wall portion forming a backrest, a seat portion, and a front wall portion. A pair of spaced apart leg holes extend through the front wall portion. A tray extends from the front wall and a pair of spaced apart armrests extend between the back wall portion and the front wall portion. A seat harness member 50 extends between the front wall portion 32 and the back wall portion 26 while a belt strap harness 60 is also coupled to the body member.
In these respects, the chair floatation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a person, such as a child, to float comfortably in a body of water.